Insulation is often removed from residential and commercial buildings using vacuum devices, such as BruteVac, Accu-1, intec-vortec-attic-insullation-vacuum, or any other machine that creates a vacuum. A vacuum hose (inlet hose) is connected to the inlet of the vacuum device for sucking up insulation. The insulation passes through the vacuum device and then into an exit hose connected to an insulation collection bag. The inlet and outlet, and hoses are typically 6 inches in diameter.
Conventional bags are formed of a porous material and lack air filters and are side loading, i.e. the inlet is located on one side of the bag. Thus, their ability to contain the harmful dust created by the removal of fiberglass and cellulose insulation is negligible. Typically, the insulation bags are porous and allow the air to penetrate the bag, along with harmful insulation dust. Furthermore, conventional insulation bags are too small. Because the amount of insulation that is normally removed is much larger than the capacity of one or more of the existing small conventional bags, someone is always required to stay with the bags as they fill up and to constantly change them thus making the use of conventional bags more labor intensive and less efficient. In addition, sharp objects often penetrate the bag and travel through the air causing a hazardous situation.
Dump trucks and dumpsters having a tarp covering them have been used in place of the bag. However, these uses make a huge mess by spreading insulation around the yard.
There is a need for improved insulation bags that avoid the problem of insulation dust, avoid the need for someone to change the bag, and reduce the risk of sharp object being propelled from the bag.